1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing device, a transmitting device, an image signal processing method, a program and an image signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device capable of processing an image signal (right-eye image signal and left-eye image signal) representing a stereoscopic image to display the stereoscopic image on a display screen has been developed. There is a configuration to allow a user to visually recognize the stereoscopic image in cooperation with an external device such as polarization glasses and liquid crystal shutter glasses, a configuration provided with a mechanism related to parallax barrier (configuration without using the external device) and the like, for example, as the configuration to allow the user to recognize the image displayed on the display device as the stereoscopic image.
In these circumstances, technology to realize a high quality image in both of a case in which the stereoscopic image is displayed on the display screen and a case in which a flat image is displayed on the display screen has been developed. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-65067 discloses the technology to judge whether it is the stereoscopic image based on the image signal and control a light-emission pattern of a light source provided in the display device based on a judgment result.